


What they are

by pairatime



Series: Xander and his pets [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemas, M/M, Military Uniforms, Multi, Non Consensual, Public Humiliation, Shaving, Wax Play, ice branding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a wishverse where Cordelia never changed things, it fell to the U.S. Military and not Buffy to deal with the Master. Xander got a few toys and got out of town. And now it’s time to make a point to both Riley and Graham about what they are.<br/>Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy but to be warned, this story has some dub-consent and pain play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they are

**Author's Note:**

> For lj's bdsm_fandom's Lottery Challenge June 2013: scars/scarification, shaving/depilation, enemas, bites/bruises, waxplay and Bonus: humiliation (in public)

Of all those things that the Vampire ordered of them, this was honestly the one Riley liked the least, well of all the things that didn’t hurt other people, those he liked even less.

“Come on Ri, let’s get this done,” Graham said as he handed the water nozzle to Riley before getting on all fours in the tub after stripping down to his jockstrap. “We don’t have that much time before sunset.”

“Yeah, can’t keep our lord and master waiting,” Riley said trying for sarcasm but just coming out resigned as he knelt next to the tub and started the water, letting it warm up before moving on to the next step.

Neither of the two men talked much for the next few minutes as Riley slowly worked the nozzle into Graham’s ass. Riley focused on the mechanical movements of the task. Working it in and filling Graham’s ass then letting his friend flush when filled; then repeating it. The Midwestern farm boy did his best not to notices how husky his best friend’s voice sounded, or how…full the pouch of Graham’s jockstrap became as they continued to fill and flush Graham’s rectum until the water mostly clear.

And then it was his turn.

Riley pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants leaving only his jockstrap on as Graham had before he took his place in the tub. Then he closed his eyes, knowing it was coming was hard enough but seeing it was more the Riley could stand. So he waited, just trying to breathe.

He didn’t have to wait long before he felt the warm metal of the nuzzle pushing against the muscles of his asshole. Riley forced himself to take a breath and let it in; taking what comfort he could from Graham when he felt his friend’s hand on his back, making slowly wide circles.

“It’s okay Riley, I’m here,” Graham whispered, letting his friend lean into him.

Riley waited until he felt like he couldn’t take any more to signal for Graham to stop before moving to the toilet and letting it out, he hated that way it felt inside him but afterwards he always felt so empty. It made the next one easier but he wasn’t always sure that was a good thing.

Not that he had any choice in the matter Riley knew as he got into the tub for the second time and repeated the processes twice more until he felt drained, in more ways then one.

“I hope he’s in the mood to play tonight, I hate when he has us do this and I don’t want to have to do with again soon,” Riley complained as he rinsed out the tub as Graham cleaned the nozzle.

“I think he has something special planned for tonight, or are you forgetting the second part of his orders for us, or well me I guess,” Graham reminded his friend, pointing toward the green neon post it note on the mirror with the tasks they were to have done before nightfall.

“Did you have any idea why he wants you shaved” Riley asked, frowning at the second one on the list, the order for Graham’s chest and shoulders to be shaved smooth.

“No, he’s never really said anything about my hair before,” Graham answered, picking up the shaving cream, “other then he wants us clean shaven and with buzz cuts,” he added, feeling the day’s worth of stubble along his chin.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Riley said, taking the can of shaving cream from Graham, “now take a seat, I have no idea how long this will take,” he added, shaking the can then spraying it onto Graham’s chest, “I’ve never shaved anything so…large before.” He added with a smirk.

“I’ll show you large,” Graham joked back, flexing both arms making his already large chest and arms to bulge larger.

“You’re a stud, I just can’t keep my hands off you,” Riley joshed his buddy as he started rubbing the cream, evening it out across Graham’s chest, abs and most of the shoulder. “It’s just a shame I can’t do this all the time,” he added dryly, rinsing his hands of cream before opening the ten pack of disposable razor.

“I could get used to it,” Graham said grinning as he leaned back to give Riley a better angle.

“Maybe next time it will be you doing this,” Riley suggested, kneeling in front of his follow slave and putting the razor to Graham’s left chest muscle. Making a long slow swipe then running it under the water to clean, then doing it again.

“I don’t think I would mind that,” Graham said looking down at Riley, his voice low, his chest barely moving as he spoke, “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Right,” Riley said with a hard swallow as he realized just how close to Graham’s cock he was, his very hard cock. He wasn’t sure how long it had been for Graham but he knew he himself hadn’t gotten off in almost a week and a half and it had to be at least as long for Graham. He could change that right now.

And they wouldn’t even get in trouble for it Riley mused as he continued to run the razor over Graham’s left pec. They were not allowed to jerk off or have sex with anything unless Xander told them to, with one exception. At any point Riley could suck Graham off and then be sucked off by Graham in return, all Riley had to do was…do it.

Xander knew just how to torturer them both. Riley felt guilt for not doing it and Graham felt bad whenever he brought it up because he knew his friend was still straight. Fuck Xander-

“Ouch!”

“What, you okay?” Riley asked, pulled from his thoughts as he realized he has just tried shaving off Graham’s right nipple, “fuck, sorry I got-”

“Distracted, yeah it’s alright. Not even bleeding, you just hit it with the side and after last night-” Graham explained as he lightly fingered his nipple.

“It’s still sore as fuck? You were holding five pounds off them. Each,” Riley reminded his friend as he grabbed a new razor and went back to slowly shaving the rest of Graham’s chest, taking care not to hit his nipple again.

“I remember, damn I remember,” the bigger man said letting out a breath.

“It was impressive, really impressive,” Riley admitted as he shifted down lower to start shaving Graham’s abdominals. 

“If only you were the only one it impressed, I think he went as high as he did because it was getting that girl’s attention, she made it home alright this morning?” Graham asked as he ran a finger over his chest and felt how different it was without any hair.

“I dropped her off about an hour after sunset, he didn’t even drink from her,” Riley answered, finishing with the shave. “And I think that’s that.”

“It’s been three nights then. He’s going to want to drink tonight. And we’d better make sure we got all the hair.” Graham said back as he stepped under the showerhead and turned on the water, letting it wash all the extra cream away before he started feeling his body for any hair.

“It’ll be easier if I do that,” Riley said, stepping under the water. Placing his hands on Graham’s shoulder he slowly moved them lower, running his finger tips over every inch of his friend’s firm muscles, pausing only once to take the razor to a spot where Graham’s chest curved into his abs. “Now your done.” he added, stepping out from under the water.

“Good, just a moment,” Graham requested, waiting until Riley had left before he leaned over and turned the water all the way to cold.

***

“Good,” was all Xander said when he inspected Graham just after nightfall.

Both humans were kneeling, heads bowed, and waiting as when he walked out of his basement bed room. The vampire smirked to himself as he ran his hand over Graham’s smooth skin. 

“As much as I like you both dressed just like this I do have something a bit different in mind for tonight,” Xander told them before pointing at a pair of gym bags that the master of the house had brought home with him a few nights before. “Riley, the one on the right is yours, the other is Graham’s. Fetch.” He added amused.

Riley delayed only long enough to say yes sir before rushing to comply with the order, bringing the bags over and laying one in front of Graham and the other before himself as he retook his spot.

“Help each other put them on, now,” Xander ordered, taking a seat in a large arm chair to watch is slaves.

The two humans shifted on their knees, trading glances out of the corner of their eyes for a brief moment before unzipping the bags and slowly laying out the contents on the floor.

As they unpacked the bags and lay everything out it became clear that Xander had specified which bag belong to which not just because of the size different between the two men.

Graham’s bag was seemed almost empty, holding only a black jockstrap, four leather arm/ankle bands and a pair of solid work boots, also all in black but nothing else.

Riley’s bag held far more.

Riley’s bag also held a black jockstrap and four leather bands but Riley also pulled out a pair of ACU pants with a matching cap and blouse and a gray shirt that proclaimed Army in bold letters. Even the boots weren’t just work boots like Graham’s but tan combat boots that matched the rest of the uniform.

“Aren’t you always muttering that you’re a soldier not a slave under your breath?” Xander asked with a smirk as he came closer to his soldier turned slave, “That is why I made that mess with that family last month wasn’t it? Don’t you want to dress like one again?”

Riley stared at the shirt, unable to take his eyes away from the word, “I-this…don’t make me do this?” he pleaded, letting the cloth slip through his fingers.

“It’s what solders wear isn’t it?” Xander gloated as he stood before adding,”Isn’t it _Riley_?”

“Not like this, please,” Riley almost begged as he stood looking at Xander head on. “I won’t-

Riley barely got the word “won’t” out before Xander’s hand was squeezing around his throat, cutting off anything else. “You don’t tell me no, you will obey or it won’t be you I kill _boy_ ,” the Vampire stated, glaring at his thrashing and struggling slave while he pulled a photo from his pocket, a photo of a mid-aged couple and three children posed for a family photograph.

“N-no-d-” Riley struggled to say as he hung limp, all the fight had vanished at the sight of the family photo.

He was dropped to the ground with the thud, “I expect you both dressed and ready before I am,” Xander ordered his slaves as he glared down at Riley before turning and heading toward his bedroom.

“You okay?” Graham asked, moving to get a better look at Riley’s neck only to be pushed away.

“We need to get dressed,” Riley just said bluntly as he grabbed the shirt only the throw it on the ground with a loud “fuck!”

***

The club was packed.

More so then it normally would be on a midweek Wednesday night. And Graham did not like the looks he was getting from everyone. He knew it wasn’t the first time his Master had brought him and Riley to the club, they had both been to the club and on its stage at dozens of times over the last year so he didn’t understand it.

Riley getting the looks he’d understand, Riley should be getting them. Riley had never come dressed in a uniform before, and even hunched over down cast he filled it out well. He was hot, no question, which was all the more reason they should be looking at his friend and not him.

And still all eyes seemed to be on him.

Graham forced himself to keep his breathing, and hopefully his heartbeat, steady as the three made their way to the stage.

He couldn’t hold back the confusion from showing on his face when he saw what was on the stage. Rather than the St. Andrew’s cross that was Xander’s usual tool there was, well…bench wasn’t quite the right word through it was one. It just had extras, locking rings that came out of the bench like stocks, five of them in all, two on back side and three on the other side. Xander had never used hard metal on him like this.

“Move it boy,” Xander hiss in his ear as he picked his boy up. Graham felt almost weightless for a spit second. Then he felt the air being forced from his lungs as he hit the padded top of the bench. “Don’t be to slow next time.”

“Y-yes, si, sir. Sorry Sir,” Graham answered as quickly as his need for breath would allow him, letting out a shudder at cool air hitting his ass when his shorts were pulled off him moments before he felt cold metal pressing firmly around his legs followed by a faint but clear click of a pair of lock.

Graham closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else while he felt and heard the same thing happening to his hands but he couldn’t stop his reaction, the reaction he always had, arousal. 

He felt his face heat up when Xander manhandled his head into place, locking it in with a louder click before running his cool hands across his back.

“Well now, can I guess why you’re all here?” Xander asked the crowd; Graham could feel the smirk on his Master’s voice. Opening his eyes Graham looked right into Riley’s and knew the other man had realized it as well.

“I think you’re all here for me and my boy’s six month anniversary,” Xander said addressing the crowd before lowering his voice for just Graham and Riley, “I took you from that base of yours a half a year ago today. Do you even remember it anymore?”

“Sir,” Graham gasped, both in surprise at not realizing it has been half a year and the throbbing pain of Xander taking his dick in a hard grip through his jockstrap. “No, sir,” he answered, knowing it was what his Owner wanted to hear.

“Good, even if you are lying.”

Graham was sure his heart was going to stop when his Master called him on his lie but nothing followed as the Vampire turned back to the crowd, telling them some BS story about how they came together.

He let himself drift. Then he felt the smack.

Pain shot through one thigh then the other as he felt his Master’s hand spanking him, hard. His ass felt hot, a heat growing hotter with each slap.

Then he felt something different, new. Pain seemed to blossom right after he felt his Owner’s cold skin then. Hell those were teeth. But they were different.

It took the second bite for it to hit Graham; his Vampire Master was using normal teeth to bite him. And they were painful but he didn’t think he was bleeding, he wasn’t being drunk from, he knew that feeling and this wasn’t the same.

Graham let out a hiss when he felt his Master hand land a swat on his ass right over the bites.

***

He couldn’t believe Graham was still hard.

Keeping his eyes locked forward in Xander’s mock at attention stance limited his vision but from what he could see Xander was being harder on his friend than normal. Graham’s body was covered with marks, from Xander’s teeth, from Xander’s pinches and even from Xander’s hand. 

And when the other slave had been flipped over he thought for sure the pain of resting on his back would have killed the erection but if anything Graham’s pouch looked bigger.

And now his friend was being covered in wax.

Riley almost let himself frown but forced himself to stop. He may not be a real soldier anymore but he wouldn’t embarrass the uniform at least. He just hoped all he had to do was stand and watch today.

“Private,” Xander called again, right next to his ear, “When I call you answer _soldier_.”

“Sir yes Sir,” Riley responded almost on instinct and was kneeling beside Graham before realizing it was Xander he was responding to and not a DI. 

He knew he couldn’t deal with that now, he pushed the thought away and took a better look at his friend before him. Graham’s chest was covered in cooling wax, it dotted and covered the area of Graham’s body he had shaved earlier that night. Clearly this had been the plan.

“Clean him off.”

The order was accompanied by a small plastic square being dropped on Graham’s chest. Riley recognized it as one of the things he used to scrape clean dishes. And he was supposed to use it on Graham?

He stretched his fingers as he reached for it, glancing at Graham’s face as he did.

Graham looked….Graham looked gone. Blissed out and high. Riley forced himself to breath and turn away from Graham’s face and toward his chest, his wax covered chest.

Riley lightly ran the square over Graham’s chest, knocking some of the larger pieces of wax off but also eliciting a groan from Graham as the scraper brushed over a deep red bruise.

He turned almost as red when Graham actually pushed up against the scraper and Riley saw Graham’s pouch twitch.

Riley just started at the black pouch struggling to contain Graham’s dick as it twitched again when the next bruise was touched.

“Yes boy, he’s enjoying it,” Xander whispered into his ear.

Riley felt Xander pressed in close behind him and reach around, laying a hand over each of Riley’s own. Guiding his right hand, which held the scraper, across Graham’s chest from one flat ring of wax to the next, pressing his hand and the scraper in it harder as the Vampire did so.

His other hand was taken more firmly and lead to Graham’s pouch where Xander wrapped both their hands around Graham’s jockstrap clad cock, “imagine what they’re seeing boy,” Xander whispered softly nuzzling into Riley’s neck, running his tongue around the edge of Riley’s collar. “Tell me what they’re seeing.” Xander ordered, still controlling both hands.

“They see me-" Riley began.

“What are you,” Xander demanded, nipping at his neck.

“They see a slave-

“Soldier,”

“a slave…slave soldier with his…mas-his ow- his commander-“

“I’m you’re master boy, I’m not in uniform.”

“his mas…master guiding him to remove the wax from your other slave while I-”

“slave soldier,” Xander ordered, drawing blood with one of his fangs.

“While your slave soldier jerks your other slave off sir,” Riley said, finally finishing, wishing again that he wasn’t in uniform as he knelt there; holding Graham’s pulsing dick which he knew was ready to come at any moment from the way Graham was breathing and moving under his arms.

“He’s ready, he just needs a bit more, don’t stop,” Xander ordered with a smirk.

Riley watched as Xander let go of his left hand and slipped his now free hand under Graham’s jockstrap. He watched as Graham started bucking his hips at the new stimulation before letting out a moan and becoming very still. “good boy,” Xander whispered before withdrawing his hand.

A hand which was wiped on Riley’s uniform.

Riley had to fight not to drop his head shamefaced at the smell of fresh come and feel of Xander rubbing his hand all over the front then back of the ACU blouse. “I think his chest is clear enough,” Xander added pulling Riley’s other hand away from Graham.

Riley just focused his eyes straight ahead at the far wall and over the heads of the crowd before him. Trying not to see the glee in their eyes at the sight of a soldier’s uniform being smeared with come.

Which was how he didn’t realize what was happening until Graham cried out in pain.

His first instinct was to get rise and protect Graham but the moment he tensed to move he felt Xander clamp down on him, using a single hand the Vampire held him firmly on his knees. That’s when Riley saw what was in the other hand, a thin strip of metal dripping with fog and covered with frost, with a mark of a matching size pressed into Graham’s chest right over his heart.

“You belong to me slave, and it’s time you were marked to show it, don’t you agree,” Xander asked and it took a moment for Riley to realize he wasn’t the one being talked to but Graham who had seemed to have snapped out of his blissful daze and was staring at the strip of metal.

“It’s called an ice brand, like it?” Xander asked before pressing it down perpendicular to the first, creating an X of frozen flesh with a smile, not given Graham a chance to answer.

Riley watched as Graham took the pain, holding back and cry of pain and letting out only a long guttural grunt. Riley just wanted to hold his friend as he watched Xander pressed the metal over the two marks again and again until finally Graham cried out.

***

“You okay there Ri?”

“Am I okay? I should be asking you that. I’m not the one that my chest froze,” Riley said as he rolled over and looked over toward the other bed where Graham was laying. “How does it feel?”

“It’s not bad, numb more then anything,” Graham answered, looking at the large white square of gauze on his chest. “I hadn’t expected to be marked, but you never answered, are you okay?” Graham asked, shifting his eyes from his chest to Riley.

“It’s not like he played much with me tonight, he didn’t even take off my clothes tonight,” Riley said, rolling back over to stare at the ceiling.

“He knew you wanted him too, that’s why he didn’t,” Graham whispered softly, watching his friend. “You are still a soldier.” He added, trying to sound reassuring.

“No we aren’t, not anymore. Good night Graham.” Riley stated calmly, clicking off the bed side lamp.

***The End***


End file.
